668
Mrs. Johnson catches David and Amy dressed in 19th century clothing and acting like Quentin and Beth. Synopsis :Night at Collinwood. A night that appears to be quiet and serene, but unknown to the residents of the great house there is terror in this night, for the spirits of those long dead still exist within its walls, and they have made contact with the living. Two innocent children have become possessed, and as a result they will be compelled to destroy. Unwittingly, they will place every member of the Collins family in great danger. Amy sneaks into David's room and he reiterates that they're going to play the game with Carolyn. Amy asks why and David tells her that Quentin wants it because Carolyn knows too much. Amy protests that she likes Carolyn, but David insists. Just then, Maggie comes in and says she heard them talking, David tries to deny that Amy's there, but she doesn't buy it, and eventually Amy reveals herself. They convince Maggie that Amy had a dream that David was dead and came to see him, since everyone she cares about has died. Maggie covers for them when Mrs. Johnson comes to the door, and then tells them she'll come back to take Amy to her room. David tells Amy to go get dressed because they're going to play the game with Carolyn tonight. Outside, Carolyn comes home with Chris and asks him to come live in their guest cottage. He's initially reluctant, but after he finds out it's fairly isolated, accepts. She then pretty much corners him into kissing her. Later, after dodging Carolyn and Chris inside the foyer, David and Amy sneak down to the servants' quarters dressed in old-fashioned clothing and start role-playing Quentin and Beth. They have a cryptic dialogue in which Beth says she's afraid of "them," and Quentin says he hates "her" and doesn't believe in "her" curse. He says he will finish it, when Mrs. Johnson walks in on them and shoos them off to their room. She finds Maggie and relates what she saw, saying that the children have changed, and she is afraid of them. Back in David's room again, Amy says she doesn't feel like Beth any more, but David belligerently tells her that when they're wearing those clothes, she's Beth and he's Quentin. He says something will happen to Mrs. Johnson, and when Amy asks "what," responds "you'll see..." Memorable quotes : Amy: Maggie's nice. I like her. : David: I like her too. : Amy: We won't play the game with Maggie. : David: No not her. : Amy: I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. ---- : Carolyn: (about Amy) I'm beginning to worry if David is a good influence on her. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: You children play such odd games. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: David likes to prowl around the house in the middle of the night. Maggie, there's something peculiar about those children. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: I don't know, Maggie, I don't know. I'm... I'm frightened of the children. I don't know how to say it, David's changed. He's sly, almost sinister. Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 666. * First episode directed by Dennis Kane. * The end credits give a production year of 1968. Story * First appearance of the servants' quarters area at Collinwood and/or Beth's room. * Chris kisses Carolyn for the first time. It would later be revealed that they are in fact distant cousins related through Quentin's daughter Lenore, at which point the relationship is promptly terminated, in part due to Chris' failure to commit due to his lycanthropy. * If David and Amy are "playing" in the abandoned west wing, why is Mrs. Johnson prowling around there? (Maybe she is reliving the old days when she was snooping around Collinwood for Burke Devlin.) * TIMELINE: Chris plans to move into the cottage tomorrow. It was hours ago when Maggie left David and Amy. Bloopers and continuity errors * David has a toy on a shelf that appears to be lighting up, as such the camera seems to avoid it where possible. * When Maggie knocks on David's bedroom door, Amy hides behind the door, and David jumps into bed fully clothed and pulls the covers up over him. As Maggie talks with Amy and David, David sits up, revealing he is wearing clothes rather than his pajamas. Maggie does not say anything about this. * David Henesy blows out Amy's unlit candle, and smiles at the realization of doing so. * After Chris leaves Collinwood, Carolyn walks up the stairs still in her coat. The house residents always hang up or leave their coats in the foyer. * There is no Cast Credits in the End Credits. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 668 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 668 - The Aristocrats Gallery ( }}) 668b.jpg|Amy hides from Maggie 668p.jpg|Carolyn & Chris 668ki.jpg|Playing Dress Up Category:Dark Shadows episodes